


the cutting board always wins

by Purple64



Series: Cid Highwind and the six spiky haired kids [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Cooking, Gen, Mild Blood, No Incest, Siblings, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple64/pseuds/Purple64
Summary: Sora is sick so Xion steps up to cook breakfast...it was a mistake.
Relationships: Cid & Leon (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas & Sora & Vanitas & Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Cid Highwind and the six spiky haired kids [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970491
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	the cutting board always wins

**Author's Note:**

> More of this family au. Added Merlin as an uncle and the ff girls as cousins. I still need to add Cloud somewhere.
> 
> Not really edited, forgive any grammar mistakes.

When Xion woke up, she immediately knew something was off. She tiredly pushed her hair out of her eyes and reached for her phone on the nightstand. She willed her eyes to focus on the blurry screen in front of her.

The clock on her phone told her it was at little past eight in the morning. It was still a bit early for her (and half of her family) on a Saturday. She decided she might as well get ready for the day since she was up. As she went to bathroom to get ready, that nagging feeling of wrongness started itching at her again.

She went over what it could be as she brushed her teeth, thinking about if she might of had plans with her friends. Naminé and Olette were both busy this weekend. She didn’t plan anything with her brothers or cousins. She changed into her favorite weekend outfit, sweats and oversized nightshirt. She couldn’t think of what was bothering her and thought about what she remembered on the family calendar.

Dad was actually going somewhere after months of bed rest and physical therapy. He was going to Radiant Garden to help out Uncle Merlin with his car. One of her cousins (she was betting on Tifa or Yuffie, Aerith wouldn’t have gotten caught) somehow broke off the driver’s side rear-view mirror.

It would be a quick fix and Cid was itching to get back to some kind of work, but Leon was adamant Cid wait a couple more weeks before returning to the shop (part time of course). Leon was still worried about Cid returning too soon and throwing out his back again. He even volunteered to drive Dad to their Uncle’s house since he had to head to campus for an exam anyway. Cid knew his son was still worried about him and only complained a little about being coddled before agreeing to the ride.

She knew they planned on heading over there early to beat the traffic so she mostly likely missed them already. As she headed towards the kitchen, she racked her brain on what she was missing. Vanitas would sleep until at least eleven and Ven was avoiding the wrath of Leon (he found out about the mug) by sleeping over at Terra’s house. He would probably hand out with Terra and Aqua the rest of the day. She knew Roxas was still asleep cause she could still hear his annoying snores through his door when she went to the bathroom. When she went to the kitchen she figured it out. The kitchen was empty and there was no food waiting on the table. Sora moving around in the kitchen and humming to the radio usually woke her up. She frowned to herself and headed to his room.

She slowly opened the door and saw her little brother lying on his bed, in a deep enough slumber that he was ignoring the buzz of his phone alarm. She turned off his alarm and placed a hand against his forehead. He felt hot to the touch and she vaguely recalled that he seemed quieter than usual the last couple days. Plus went to bed early too. It made sense now that she knew he was sick. She went to the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. She left it by Sora’s nightstand for him to drink when he woke up.

Well if Sora was feeling down, she would need to pick up the slack. She would need to cook breakfast. Now she wasn’t crazy, she knew that she had no talent when it came to food. But she figured she could at least cook some scrambled eggs.

She thought about what her Dad and Sora would do when they made breakfast. Usually they would cook some onions and tomatoes first before adding the eggs. She figured she could handle dicing two things. She pulled out one of her greatest challenges, the cutting board. In the past, she would get nervous when the food she was slicing would get closer to her fingers. No matter how many times her Dad or brother would show her, for some reason she couldn’t judge the distance between those last few slices of food versus her hand. And ended up with a cut finger and half of dinner covered in her blood.

But, she though, as she grabbed the onion and knife, placing them on the cutting board. Today would be different, she would finally conquer this challenge and not cause her dad to invest in a new cutting board. 

—

Roxas was at peace, enjoying a dream where he was holding up a First Place trophy for his Struggle tournament. He was taking it all in, the chants of his name, his family and friends cheering for him. The cheers were getting louder, and more high-pitched. They almost sounded like screams of terror from a familiar voice…Vanitas was in trouble. He opened his eyes just as the wails of terror cut off, which prompted Roxas to move. He stumbled out of bed, grabbing his Struggle bat lying against the wall next to his door. He shook his head trying to clear the away the grogginess from his dream. What he saw in the hallway nearly gave him a heart attack. There were droplets of blood leading towards Vanitas’s room, Roxas felt his heart rate pick up and he tightened his grip on his bat as he kicked the door of his brother’s room with a yell.

He was met with an unimpressed look from Vanitas and Xion smiling apologetically. He appeared to be cleaning up a cut on Xion’s hand which explained the blood on the floors. Thank God, they had wood so the clean up wouldn’t stain.

“Sorry if I scared you Roxas,” Xion laughed. “I accidentally cut myself, and couldn’t get the Band-Aid on so I came to ask for Vanitas to help. But, I think I startled him instead.”

Vanitas snored in disbelief as he finished cleaning her hand. “Well excuse me for freaking out when the first thing you wake up to is a dark blurry figure dripping blood everywhere. Why are you cooking anyway? Where’s the runt of our litter? It’s way to early for him to go anywhere.”

“Yeah,” Roxas cut in, “he didn’t even come check on you after you screamed bloody murder.” Roxas and Vanitas glanced at Xion, hoping she knew where the youngest Highwind went off too. He was usually the first to respond anyone in the family getting hurt.

“That’s what I was going tell Vanitas before he decided to freak out.”

“Hey, did I not just help you with your hand?!”

Xion ignored Vanitas and walked towards the door. “Sora is sick, so I was gonna make breakfast and maybe some soup or something. But then,” she gestured to her hand, “this happened.”

“Why don’t we just go across the street and ask Mrs. Mouse to cook us food? You know Minnie is always wanting to feed the neighborhood.”

“No!” Roxas practically shouted, “First, that would be extremely rude. Second, no way am I letting _Riku_ (he spat out his name with disgust) hold this over us.”

“Oh my Gooooood, why do you still have that beef with him get over it. That fight was literally in middle school stop acting like your still twelve.”

“I will never forgive him and just cause everyone else in this family likes to be buddy-buddy with him doesn’t mean I have to be.”

“Ugh, whatever, let me get ready I can a least make some toast for the brat if he isn’t feeling good.”

Roxas headed out the door with Xion and offered to help her clean up the blood she spread all over the house (he was not going to break it to Dad that she contaminated the kitchen supplies again). He did text his Dad and Leon to let them know Sora was sick. Apparently their Dad knew and made soup for him last night. It was in the fridge, labeled with heating instructions (Vanitas was the only one trusted to warm it over the stove).

Their Dad also left some money to order food just in case he didn’t make it back for lunch. Xion missed the note stuck on the fridge in her haste to finally overcome her inabilities in the kitchen.

Roxas sighed at the site of his sister throwing away another cutting board stained red. He was surprised the garbage men didn’t suspect his family of murder by now; with the amount of times this happened. He decided to check on Sora when he saw that Vanitas was still there, helping Sora drink some water. When Sora was done he helped him lie down on his bed and tucked him in. Petting Sora’s hair until he fell asleep again. Roxas smirked to himself and made sure to take pictures to send to the family group chat later. Ven would hate that he missed this.

As Roxas watched his brothers, he thought of how the two of them were often thought as exact opposites. With Vanitas painted as a troublemaking punk of a teenager and Sora as some innocent hyper kid. But, the two of them were very similar in nature. They both were furiously protective of their family and weren’t afraid to voice their opinions. Sora just had an easier time of showing his softer moments and voicing his love for those around him. Vanitas was shy and rarely let people see he cared. It was touching how his weakness was his younger siblings.

That didn’t stop Vanitas from going after Roxas later when he saw that Roxas sent pictures of him helping Sora to everyone. Cid had apparently showed Uncle Merlin and the girls. Now Yuffie was blowing up the phone with jokes about Vanitas being such a mother hen. A few seconds later the smoke alarm started ringing and the two of them realized they left the soup alone with Xion. Needless to say, they did go across the street to ask Minnie for help making food for Sora. That led to Riku taking a picture of their soup of shame when he brought the food his Mom made over. He sent it to his friend chat and it eventually circled around to Leon, who showed their Dad.

Now the three of them had to miss their allowance for the month to pay for the damaged kitchen supplies. Roxas really hated Riku and Vanitas was on team hate Riku too.

Xion was sad that she still couldn’t use the cutting board. Sora was still sleeping off his fever, unaware of the mess his siblings made.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Xion, at least you tried. 
> 
> My favorite headcanon is Roxas and Riku have this petty beef with each other and never let it go.  
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
